onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephen Lord
| DOB=October 1, 1972 | birthplace= Salford, Manchester, England, UK | imdb_id=http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0520510/}} Stephen Lord is one of the semi-recurring actors of Once Upon a Time, portraying the role of Malcolm. Biography 'Life and Career' Stephen trained at Salford College of Music and Drama and graduated with the highest Grade A Distinction. His love affair for film and TV soon began with his debut role in Cannes winner, Raining Stones, a Ken Loach film and then the lead as Jonno Fox in the award-winning Common As Muck, for the BBC, which led him to BAFTA recognition. His solid performances as Darwin Craven in two series of Carla Lane's comedy for the BBC Luv, Into the Fire by award-winning writer, Tony Marchant, led to two series of City Central, for the BBC, playing rookie cop, PC Steve Jackson. Stephen's next job was the hard-hitting drama, Real Men, by Frank Deasy, playing the sexually abused and abuser, Alex Collins, directed by Sallie Aprahamian for David Snodin, at the BBC, which created much controversy, whilst receiving great reviews. His talent also led him to play the guest lead in the popular TV series, Sea of Souls, for the BBC. A familiar face on the small screen, Stephen lit up the big screen with his performances in Screen One: The Bullion Boys, which picked up the Emmy award, directed by Christopher Morahan. Judge Dredd, Giving Tongue and Prince of Denmark Hill followed. Stephen also played a mad anarchist, Fazer, in South West 9, for Fruit Salad Films and Capone's Boys, opposite Ricky Tomlinson and Richard Roundtree, which was directed by Cracker's original director, Richard Standeven. As well as Octane, with Madeleine Stowe, for Random Harvest and Four Horseman Films and the leading role of Spook, a psychotic marine in Random Harvest opposite Tom Hardy and Four Horseman's LD 50 Lethal Dose. Stephen also filmed Reverb, a psychological thriller with Leo Gregory and Eva Birthistle, and he played opposite Stephen Rea and Jean-Claude Van Damme in the action film, Until Death. One of his many short films was an adaptation of Edgar Allan Poe's The Tell-Tale Heart, working with Oscar-winner Jack Cardiff. He also worked on the small micro-budget film, The Truth, with Elaine Cassidy and Elizabeth McGovern, and again with Jean-Claude Van Damme, playing an American bad guy, Benjamin Myers, in the action film, The Shepherd: Border Patrol. As well as a successful acting career, Stephen has been writing and producing inspired by his working class roots in Salford and his time traveling back and forth to Ireland. Stephen has written and directed teo short films, Untitled and In Loving Memory. Stephen produced an animated pilot Gettin' On with the award-winning Slinky Pictures. Stephen wrote, directed and produced his 1st documentary feature film, It's Not the End of the World, which has played at various film festivals. He also created, wrote, directed and produced a pilot webisode/mobisode, Dr Hoo, starring Ian Hart and Elaine Cassidy. His production company, Lord Entertainment Group, is based in London. Stephen continues to choose succesful projects, having played the explosive role of football hooligan and devoted father, Jase Dyer, in EastEnders, for one year before making one of the most dramatic exits on British TV, which caused a huge reaction in the National Press as his character was stabbed to death in front of his 12-year-old son at the time when knife crime hit a peak in the UK. Stephen has gone on to film Jackboots on Whitehall, starring alongside Ewan McGregor, Timothy Spall and Richard E. Grant. He also took a trip back to his roots, by working with famous director, Ken Loach, in the film, Route Irish, and worked with the 3-times Oscar DOP whose films include The Killing Fields. His first scripted feature film, The Wronguns, which is a modern-day fairy tale and heroic comedy, is planned to shoot in 2014. In 2012, Stephen filmed the controversial film Default by columbian filmmaker Simon Brand which is about the kidnapping of CNN journalists by Somalian Pirates. The film got picked up by Wildbunch and CAA. Stephen played the guest lead in the hit comedy show PhoneShop for E4 and then went on to do another comedy pilot Meet the Police. 2012 to 2013 Stephen played the alcoholic priest and sexual deviant Dominic Meak in three seasons of Shameless. In 2013, Stephen makes a guest appearance on ABC's Once Upon a Time as Peter Pan's former identity, Malcolm. Gallery Gallery of behind the scene stills released to promote the actor. BTS 311 04.png Category:Minor Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast